


囚（5）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	囚（5）

[5]  
一个漂亮的急速转弯让Thor赢得了这场比赛，口袋里还有着他的“主人”Loki在一场欢爱过后给他“酬劳”的剩余，Thor紧咬着唇瓣吞咽下屈辱甚至要驱逐脑海里因为看到Loki还赤裸着上身而漫无边际的妄想。  
重回地下赛场，握着能让他热血沸腾的方向盘，轻松摇摆车尾让轮胎摩擦地面发出嘶鸣，Thor以为这样就会忘记那个混乱的夜晚以及Loki伏在他肩头令人沉迷的嗓音。  
“你是个合格的商品”。  
Thor已然分不清到底是哪个情况更让他感到屈辱了。  
是把他作为一个供人欢爱的商品而感到屈辱，还是他把红灯区的老大上了其实是被上了而让他屈辱，还是因为身下那不听话的小兄弟在回味着坐在他身上磨人的“妖精”而“挺立”起来让他更屈辱呢？  
搭扣发出清脆的响声，Thor修长的指尖拨开让他有些闷热的头盔，他在昏黄的灯光下随意甩着被汗水沾湿的碎发，连体的赛车服被敞开露出一大片蜜色的肌肤，那些尖叫着的男男女女已经被这个拥有着过度荷尔蒙而不自知的金发家伙迷的死去活来，除了倚在高档轿车旁的黑发男人，他没有表现出任何的兴奋与激动，甚至可以说面上只有能称之为愤怒的表情。  
   
呵，他的商品就这样被那些白花花的胸脯蹭着，只有他一个人见过的因欢爱而潮红的蜜色肌肤此刻也正被围上来的男男女女若有若无的抚摸着，而某个白痴商品甚至还露出了可以称之为“大型金毛犬”的和蔼微笑。  
Damm！  
Loki纤细的指尖敲击在黑色轿车上，没有多久便留下了一道一道白色的划痕。  
他身边跟随他已久的那些手下微微颤抖着，不难看出他们Boss现在是有多么生气。  
Oh，这位刚轻松拿下冠军的Thor先生，愿上帝能够保佑你。  
   
第二次被蒙住眼睛看不到前路并没有使Thor过多的惊慌，他的“金主”Loki驱使了手下在他耳边说着关于U盘里的影片关于金钱这些事，Thor不得不屈服，即使在极度不情愿的情况下戴上黑色眼罩手被反剪在身后他也必须去。  
浓烈的麝香味让Thor瞬间全身紧绷，刚在一场酣畅淋漓的赛车中还没冷却下来的身体机能疯狂的抗拒着活跃着，直到引人沉醉的低沉声音响起。  
“这是我给你上的第二堂课”。  
冷漠的听不出任何情绪的声音，Thor却意外的感知到了语气中的一些愤怒，愤怒什么？他的这位金主花钱上他，又美其名曰这是种调教，是要把他调教成什么样再被送到一间又一间所谓的VIP室？这个认知让Thor感到无比的挫败，到底挫败什么他也不得而知。  
   
“咔哒。”  
银制的手铐在触及Thor手腕的那一刻被身体机能所感知，他强烈的想要去挣脱，挣脱Loki皮质手套带来的冷感以及滑过他的肌肤甚至把他反剪的双手拉伸了一个高度这件事，可接下来他微张的口舌就被塞入了一个极冷的药丸，苦味瞬间蔓延唇齿。  
“你给我吃了什么？！”  
怒吼着的Thor清晰的感觉到自己被拉高的双臂以及悬吊着他的手铐，这是在第一次进入这间房间的时候他曾注意到的玩意，一个类似绞刑架的东西，只是那上面是绑住双手的器具，也可以称之为情趣用品的器具。  
吃了什么？  
能让你开心的东西啊。  
Loki墨绿色的眼瞳浸出的是诡计得逞的笑意，他欣赏着眼前的美景不忍挪开半分，Thor那敞开的还伴着汗水的橘白相间的连体衣是出现在Loki梦里无数次的东西。  
金发大个的男人会在一场极致欢爱之后将虚弱喘气的他包裹在怀里，梦里男人的笑容仿佛萃取了阳光，照亮了Loki内心的每一个灰暗角落，直到梦醒，直到眼前只有被他禁锢着奋力挣脱的男人。  
Thor是Loki的商品，不会是梦中可笑的“白马王子”。  
Loki摇晃着脑袋试图把这些乱七八糟的想法驱逐出去。  
第一次的肉体欢爱Loki可以把他称为品尝当季甜点，可第二次呢？第三次呢？Thor终归会被当做一个有价值的东西流连于不同的人手中，Loki会因此获得盈利，Thor也会获得这笔钱重振他的赛车事业。  
可，有什么不对，情感的天平从他们第一次命运的相遇就开始了微妙的倾斜。  
Loki为脑海中要将调教完美的Thor“卖”出去这样的想法感到愤怒，流连于Thor蜜色肌肤的冰凉指尖又在无意中带上气力，像是赌气一般在Thor挺立的红点处打转。  
   
“啊！”  
甜美的味道充斥着Thor的唇舌，苦涩药丸包裹下的甜蜜糖果被他咬碎，清新的味道混合着一种他也说不清道不明的味道充斥着口腔，因为Loki恶意挑弄而挺立起的性器象征似得大了一圈顶起了赛车服。  
Loki很满意他所看到的一切，Thor若有若无难耐的喘息，挺立在空气中任他采撷的红点，以及他用膝盖盯着磨蹭过的男根而浸湿的赛车服前端。  
对，为了他，不是因为某个娇小的棕发女生求得一个合照而将Thor拉下在Thor耳边甜蜜私语让Thor露出的真切微笑。  
该死的微笑，甚至让平日里自持冷静的Loki不得不又用上威胁的招数把Thor带回来。  
即使他知道，现在的Thor初尝了甜头，看到了重振车队的希望，绝对不会再拒绝他的要求的。  
可Loki还是这么做了，以互相伤害的方式。  
   
随着Thor一声“Fuck”的低声怒吼，Loki好心情的继续做着他正在做的事情，粉色的舌尖舔抵过Thor还带着汗渍与浊液的赛车服，引起这个被他锁住的大个子浑身颤立，Loki甚至恶趣味的将固定住Thor的横杆升高了几分，即使高如Thor，也不得不慌乱的踮起脚尖以缓解脚离开地面的不安感，更别说Thor最重要的男根还被他含在口中。  
吞进去！  
Thor疯狂的想要挣开束缚，他想要将双脚安稳的踏在地面上，更想要狠狠拉过在他身下开始做轻微吞吐的男人，不够！Loki温热唇齿间给Thor的带来的快感还不够，更别说他们还隔着衣服。  
对于一个赛车手来说，赛车服是保护他们的东西，也是荣誉的象征，但此时此刻，Thor只希望这个该死的障碍不要存在，不要影响Loki那看似冷感却极度热情的“讨好”。  
   
一如第二次的蒙住双眼，Loki再次将束缚住Thor双眼的黑色眼罩拨开一边，又让Thor看到了令他无法移开眼眸的绝美景象。  
淫靡的银丝由着Loki倾吐粉色舌尖而滴落在冰冷的地板之上，Thor红着眼眸恨不得一把揽过这个诱人的“金主”，去分享唇齿间咸湿的味道。  
还有Loki涨红了的双颊，像是被涂上天然的粉饼，比Thor见过的任何一个女人，不，是任何一个女人或男人都要美。  
最要命的事Loki因为兴奋而微微颤动的长翘睫毛，像是飞过Thor心湖上的一只小精灵，荡起一片涟漪，甚至让Thor忘记了脚尖离地的不安感。  
   
——TBC——


End file.
